Luigi (Super Smash Bros. Ultra)
Luigi (ルイージ Ruīji) is the brother to Mario, coming to battle in Super Smash Bros. Ultra. He was unveiled on (SSBUl trailer date), along with the other Original 12 members, along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Marth. Attributes Strengths * Can crawl. * Has a tether grab. * Has one of the highest jumps in the game. * Fast attack speed. * Excels at aerial combat due his fast attacks. * High priority on many attacks. * Powerful gimping that can kill at low percentages. * Can break off many combos with Neutral Aerial, which is a powerful sex kick. * Down Throw is excellent for setting up a huge number of follow-ups and combos. * All Air Attacks can auto-cancel in short hops. * Has a tether recovery. * Fireball is a quick, reliable option for spacing and jab-locking. * Long distanced recovery options thanks to Green Missile and Luigi Cyclone. * Possesses one of the strongest moves in the game in the form of Super Jump Punch, which can K.O. opponents as early as 60% if it connects with the sweetspot and does a lot of shield damage. * Has two Meteor Smashes: Down Aerial and Down Taunt (when used on midair opponents). Weaknesses * Low mobility, being slower than Mario on both ground and in the air. * Low range on many moves. * Predictable and easy to gimp recovery. * Grab has a lot of end lag, as with all tether grabs. * Both of his Meteor Smashes are hard to land due to the precise sweetspot and specific frames of his down aerial, and the small hitbox on his down taunt. * Super Jump Punch's sweetspot requires Luigi to be very close to opponents, and can be easily punished if it misses. Summary Luigi is a Half-Grappler kind of character. A good part of his gameplay relies on his Down Throw combos, which is a force to be feared. His stats aren't as balanced as Mario's, but he is formidable at many things. Luigi excels at stringing various attacks in the air, and also has very fast ground moves that can combo into each other, making him unstoppable once he starts attacking. Luigi boasts having high jumps and low falling speed, which, allied with his combo potential, makes him very capable of chasing opponents in the air vertically, although his air speed is quite slow, which hinders his ability on horizontal air combat. His moveset is quite fast on both ground and air. His Tilts are fast and good combo starters, with Up Tilt combo'ing with itself and most notable Up Aerial, while Down Tilt can trip opponents, which can lead to tech chases. His Smash Attacks are fast and powerful in terms of knockback, although his Down Smash is weaker than Mario's. His Dash Attack can be easily punished, but can be useful as a surprise attack. All his Aerials are very fast and auto-cancel in short hops, with Neutral Aerial being a powerful Sex Kick, while Forward and Back Aerial are great at combo'ing with themselves and as gimping tools. Up Aerial is his main juggling move, while his Down Aerial has a powerful Meteor Smash sweetspot. As for his Special Attacks, Fireball is a very versatile move to space opponents, and even for edgeguard and counter-edgeguard; Green Missile is mainly used for recovery, since can cover a massive horizontal distance when fully charged; if it "misfires", Luigi will deal massive knockback if it hits an opponent; his Super Jump Punch covers more vertical distance than Mario's, but little horizontally, however, it has an extremely powerful hitbox at the very beginning at the move, being a devastating attack that can kill opponents at early 60% to 70%; Luigi Cyclone is another great recovery move, but can also be used as a fast approach and even for KO'ing near the blast line, since its hits can frame trap opponents even after air dodges. Luigi's trump card, however, lies in his powerful throws. While his grab range is the same as Mario, his grabs are faster and very efficient, with his Down Throw being notable for its low base knockback, allowing Luigi to pull guaranteed follow ups from it until mid-high percentages. Up Throw can also be a good combo starter at low percentages, and Back Throw is a powerful KO move when used near the ledges. Luigi's flaws, however, lies in his low mobility, which can give him problems to approach, specially against faster characters like Sonic and Sora. His lack of range also gives him problems against opponents with disjointed hitboxes, and low traction makes his out of shield options not as useful, since when shield-stunned, he tends to be pushed very far from opponents. Also, while having plenty of options for recovery, his low aerial speed makes him a very easy opponent to gimp. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBUl) Category:Mario Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultra Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Half-Grappler Category:Archetypes Category:Official Smash Bros. Characters